Heinrich II of Hulstria
His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Heinrich II, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor of Hulstria, His Royal Northern Highness Great Prince of Trigunia (b. Frebruary 14, 2658 in Schloss Fliederbrunn, Hulstria, Greater Hulstria- d. January 5th, 2747 ) reigned as the the Emperor of Hulstria and pretender to the throne of Trigunia as Great Prince from 2714 to 2747. Archduke Konstantin, who later took up the regnal name of Heinrich II, was the first child born to Crown Prince Leopold, Prince of Tirgith, the heir apparent to the Greater Hulstrian and Trigunian thrones, and his spouse, Archduchess Elizabeth, Princess Royal of Zardugal. As such, at the time of his birth, the Archduke was placed second in line of succession to both the Hulstrian and Trigunian thrones until the death of his father Leopold. His father never reigned as Emperor, passing away before he could be crowned; as a result Archduke Konstantin moved up in the line of succession to the Hulstrian throne and was crowned the new heir to the throne. Konstantin never held the Trigunian Throne like his paternal grandfather, Heinrich I of Hulstria, as the monarch was abolished in that country before he could sit on the Trigunian throne. When his paternal grandfather died in 2714 Archduke Konstantin assumed the Hulstrian throne and became pretender to the throne of Trigunia but did not take up the regnal name of Konstantin I rather he took on the regnal name of his paternal grandfather in his honor. Heinrich II was married to Andela Lineykova, daughter of Czar Ladislav I of Deltaria, and only had one child, Archduke Franz of Hulstria, later Franz VI of Hulstria. Ancestry =Ancestry= Name The official origins of his given name: *'Konstantin' - after the Trigunian Imperator Constantine I *'Heinrich' - after Henry I of Alduria, Hulstria, Luthor, & Trigunia, his paternal grandfather *'Karl-Friedrich' - after Charles Fredrick I of Zardugal, his maternal grandfather Titles and Styles Alduria: :Titles :* Prince of Alduria (14 June 2663 – January 5th, 2747) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (14 June 2663 – January 5th, 2747) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Konstantin, Prince of Alduria (14 June 2663 – January 5th, 2747) The Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Archduke of Hulstria (October 14 2658 – January 5, 2706) :* Crown Prince of Hulstria (January 5, 2706 – January 5th, 2747) :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty (October 14 2658 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Archduke Konstantin (October 14 2658 – January 5th, 2747) The Holy Luthori Empire: :Titles :* Prince of Luthor (October 14 2658 – January 5th, 2747) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (October 14 2658 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Konstantin, Prince of Luthor(October 14 2658 – Present) The Great Princedom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (17 January 2668 – Present) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (17 January 2668 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Higness Konstantin, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (17 January 2668 – Present) The United Realms of Zardugal: :Titles :* Duke of Belgae (October 14 2658 – Present) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (October 14 2658 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Higness Konstantin, Duke of Belgae (October 14 2658 – Present) Category:Trigunian Monarchy Category:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria‎ Category:Hulstrian and Gao-Soton people